The present invention relates to a ladder having a gate which blocks access to the ladder and includes a warning against unauthorized use of the ladder.
Ladders are often used to reach remote stock mounted on shelves in buildings such as warehouses. These ladders may be mounted with wheels such that they may be easily transported. Warehouse shopping stores have become popular. In such stores the public is allowed access to a warehouse environment, and can remove items for purchase from the warehouse.
Ladders as described above may be left exposed to the public. This is somewhat undesirable since the ladder may sometimes not be properly used.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to disclose a ladder in which a gate member prevents access to the ladder. Further, it is an object of the present invention to disclose such a ladder in which a warning against unauthorized use of the ladder is placed in a position on the ladder such that it will be seen by any user of the ladder.